


An Act of Caring

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Release may be the end goal but the act itself meant so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could not sleep and this came to me. I don't even know. So tempted not to post it because I don't even know if it makes sense, but I'm putting it up anyway.
> 
> (This is the result of migraine brain)

“What do you get out of this Peter?”

The question slipped out before Stiles had a chance to filter himself. It is not that he did not _know_ what Peter got out of their arrangement, it was more the why of it all that still tripped Stiles up every now and then. He did not need it to still be happy in his relationship with the older man, in fact would be quite happy to leave it all behind for Peter.

“You know what I get out of it.”

Stiles let his head loll back onto Peter’s chest as he wiggled around enough to gaze at the older man. Peter was frowning slightly but it was more of a resigned look than one born of frustration.

“I understand your need to check in but I think we’re passed that. We communicate enough that if I had a problem with this I would tell you.” Peter leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Stiles’s forehead.

 _This_ being Peter getting Stiles off roughly once a week. 

For perhaps most of society, the act of sexual satisfaction for a couple would not be unusual - would probably be expected even - but for Stiles and Peter, it was not the norm. In fact, this part of their relationship had only started a few months back after over a year of nothing sexual happening in their relationship.

The fact of the matter being that Peter is asexual. He is not sex repulsed but there is literally nothing about the act of sex or anything to do with it that holds any interest for him. 

Stiles sighed. “I know. I just love you so much and even the smallest notion that this could be something that bothers you rubs me the wrong way.”

“Do you trust me?”

Stiles’s eyes widened a fraction as his mouth dropped open. “Of course I do!” The very thought of Peter thinking he did not sent dread coursing through the younger man’s body.

“Then trust me to tell you when I cannot do this for you.” Peter whispered in his ear. 

Stiles swallowed in relief, he could do that. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Stiles let out a gasp as Peter’s hand travelled down his naked stomach, lightly pinching skin here and there, before reaching Stiles’s still very aroused cock. When Peter’s hand engulfed the hard length Stiles could not help the moan that left his mouth. The wolf’s hand was always so hot, the grip always just tight enough.

“Are you going to be a messy boy tonight?” 

Stiles keened at the tone, playful and layered with fondness. “Daddy!” He moaned as Peter started jerking him off slowly.

“I know sweetheart, Daddy’s got you.” Peter soothed him as his hand picked up its pace.

Stiles ground his heels in the bed as his hips pushed up into the tight grip. He loved it when Peter cooed in his ear, how the older man never faltered to assume the role that Stiles needed him in.

It was not that the Daddy kink was new, in fact it had been present in their relationship from the get-go. Peter had seen Stiles lacking care for himself when he gave it out in abundance to everyone else and had taken steps to correct that. 

Not that Stiles fell into a little headspace but it was so natural to call Peter Daddy and mean it; to let the older man take on the aspects of Stiles’s life that the younger man let fall to the wayside and actually _care_ for Stiles in a nurturing way.

Peter had been Stiles’s Daddy for months before they progressed to an actual relationship with bed-sharing and shared living arrangements.

“You will feel so much better if you just let go. Just let Daddy take care of you.” 

So Stiles did what he did best and listened to his Daddy. He closed his eyes and let himself go boneless in the older man’s arms, did not try to deter the building arousal. It was no surprise that less than a minute later he was coming all over himself and Peter’s hand. He always came so much faster when Peter was handling him.

Peter pressed another kiss to Stiles’s head as he cleaned the younger man up with the towel and wet-wipes placed on the bed. “What a good boy. Do you feel better?”

And Stiles nodded, feeling boneless and completely relaxed. He let Peter take care of everything, from cleaning up to tucking him into bed. It was part of the ritual and he took great comfort in that.

Once Peter slid in behind Stiles, pulling the younger man in close to his body, he spoke up. “It’s a wolf thing but it’s also a me thing.”

“Huh?” Stiles mumbled out, pulled from the edges of sleep.

“Satisfying you sexually, I enjoy it.” Peter explained. “It does not arouse me but it fills me with a sense of completion. Knowing I am taking care of a need you have. Being able to help you, to touch you in any way I want knowing that the outcome will be this, you at ease and peaceful.”

Stiles did not comment but grasped every word that the older man uttered. He was greedy for all knowledge of Peter and any little bit of understanding was gobbled up as quickly as it was put out.

“Knowing that you trust me this much, trust me to help you even when you don’t fully understand, I need that as much as you need sexual satisfaction. You take what I give you, no matter how big or small, but you don’t demand anything.”

Stiles could tell that Peter was working through this, trying to put it into words so that Stiles might have an inkling as to what he was thinking. It filled Stiles with a profound awe that he got to have this.

“I _need_ to touch you. I’m tactile and a werewolf on top of that. But you understand the difference between a touch and _a touch_. I constantly want to cover you with my body from head-to-toe and I know that I could, know that I can trust that you will see it for what it is.”

And Stiles thought that maybe, just maybe, he somewhat understood what Peter was trying to say. He did not interrupt though.

“It’s not even a conscious decision on your part. It’s like you were made just for me, to care for and to love. You give me every part of yourself without acknowledging that need that courses through your body, that demand for release that is as natural to you as breathing.”

Stiles had not thought his love for this man could grow but Peter lived to prove him wrong.

“I would never deny your sexuality but you embrace my asexuality so fully that I sometimes don’t think you’re real. So yes, I like to give your orgasms. Not because I feel obligated to, not because you demand it, but because it’s another way I can take care of you. You allow me a privilege without judging me for when I cannot provide for you in that way.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder, meeting Peter’s eyes. The love that shone through sent a shiver racing down Stiles’s body. He would never be able to measure the love this man had for him.

“Thank you Daddy.” Stiles whispered, voice hoarse from the lump in his throat. 

Peter squeezed Stiles tighter and pressed his forehead to the younger man’s. “Anything for my darling boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
